Monsters Unleashed Vol 2 1
* ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Mutant * Monsters * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** *** **** ** *** **** ** *** **** ** *** ** Items: * ** ** Miles Morales' Suit * * and * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = While a hand is drawing with a pencil on paper, a mysterious object crashes into the middle of Boston, Massachusetts. It turns out to be a enormous multi-eyed reptilian leviathon with a four-way mouth that begins to wreak havoc as panic consumes the streets. The Avengers arrive at the scene and Hercules attempts to attack the beast, but is knocked down by one of the energy tentacles it projects from its mouth. While they are trying to assess the situation, Wasp, Vision, Spider-Man and Captain America rescue civilians. Spider-Man asked where it came from unless it was Lizard on growth hormones. Once he stands back up, Hercules lifts one of the monster's feet, and Thor strikes it with Mjolnir, knocking down the rampaging creature. Before the heroes can even catch a breath, two more leviathons like a two-mouthed leviathon with eyestalks and a two-headed leviathon with sideways heads crash into the city. The heroes divide and fight each monster. Captain America orders his teammates to keep striking until the job is done, and Vision alerts him that the crisis is far from over, as similar events have been reported around the globe. In London, England, the X-Men fight an arachnid-like leviathon with assistance from the military. Storm warns her teammates to beware the flares that are coming out of the tendrils on it's back which Iceman agrees to. As Old Man Logan tells Jean Grey to do the Fastball Special with him, Storm turns down that idea and unleashes lightning on the leviathon. In the Golden City of Wakanda, a thick-skinned leviathon smashes through the royal palace. Having Wakanda's arsenal failed to damage the creature, Black Panther and Shuri decide to strike it directly. In Seattle, Washington, the Guardians of the Galaxy attempt to defeat a four-eyed snake-like leviathon whose prehensile tongue has gotten hold of The Space Needle. In Venice, Italy, the Inhumans combat a multi-headed creature that has many eyes on it's eyestalks that emerges from a canal. Karnak attempts to find the monster's weak spot, and notices three more atmospheric entries in progress, realizing this event is not a simple matter, and more importantly, that it was foretold. From her laboratory in New York City, Moon Girl observes the leviathon falls, noting that there have been roughly a dozen of them in the last hour. She decides to investigate what caused this phenomenon while the armed forces and the superheroes keep the creatures at bay, claiming she'd use modern science to face a modern problem. A shadowed figure stands in the study room inside an eerie house in Boston, skimming through a book. While her inner monologue reveals this crisis has been foretold since ancient times by many books of the occult, she leaves through a portal in a mirror holding a rolled piece of paper, asserting that this is the end of the world, and that she wants a front row seat. In Springfield, Missouri, a young boy, whose hand was holding the pencil in the beginning, calmly sketches several monstrous creatures in his notebook. The news on the TV in his room are reporting the catastrophe taking place outside his window. His mother offers him comfort in case the situation is scary for him, but he simply disregards the situation, stating he's currently busy. He continues drawing, and pencils an eye. At the marina in Los Angeles, California, the Champions confront a leviathon that consists of a giant eye with tentacles while bantering about whether or not they should call it a kaiju as the monster landed on American soil. Ms. Marvel and Nova rescue civilians in the area while Cyclops and Viv fire their respective energy blasts at the creature. After breaking free from the grasp of its acid tentacles, Hulk jumps and strikes the monster's eye, knocking it down. The shadowy figure from earlier, now seen in the light of day, is Elsa Bloodstone. She steps out of the portal in Peru and delves into a catacomb. After evading numerous traps, she makes her way to a cave with primitive paintings narrating the monsters' attack, and notices a humanoid figure holding a claw-shaped symbol which appears to be the ruler and summoner of the leviathons. She takes out a curled piece of paper and notices the claw-shaped symbol matches one in the corner of a drawing of Vandoom's Monster. Back in Springfield, the young boy packs his notebook and pencil while the news on the television reports that the Earth has entered into a worldwide state of emergency, with two dozen leviathon attacks having taken place. The boy goes downstairs and leaves the house even after her mother warns him not to from the kitchen. The boy runs into a forest outside his house after witnessing a new monsterfall. He's caught off-guard when somebody calls his name from behind, Kei Kawade. After tripping over and falling, Kei is confronted by some of the monsters that appear drawn in his notebook, which lies in the ground opened. Fin Fang Foom, Zzutak, Green Thing, and Gorgilla stand before the kid, and the former warns him against proceeding with the summoning of monsters. | Solicit = THE EPIC BATTLE MARVEL FANS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR, DRAWN BY TODAY’S GREATEST ARTISTS!!! It’s all hands on deck with the AVENGERS, CHAMPIONS, GUARDIANS, X-MEN and the INHUMANS as they clash with monstrous threats that threaten to destroy every corner of the Marvel Universe. Who are the LEVIATHONS? Who controls them? How can they be stopped before Earth becomes another tragic, barren world in their wake? Written by powerhouse writer CULLEN BUNN and drawn by Marvel legend STEVE McNIVEN, this issue is the beginning of something big that you just can’t miss! | Notes = * In this issue, Star-Lord appears wearing his old uniform instead of the new one which debuted in . In the next issue, Star-Lord appears wearing the chronologically appropriate costume. | Trivia = | Recommended = * * * | Links = * Monsters Unleashed Reading Order Guide on How to Love Comics }} Category:Fastball Special/Appearances Category:Digital Comic Code included